Dating, faking and Liquorice?
by PerrySpy678
Summary: Dr Doof makes an opposite - Inator, again, but what happens when Phineas gets hit by it? Phinebella. Will be other pairings. T just to be on the safe side. Chapter 5 is up! Sorry about lack of updating :( Promise i'll do better!
1. Chapter 1: It's the opposite!

**Me: Hi guys, again! You inspired me to write another story so, I am. **

**Phineas: Yeah!**

**Me:O..k, there will be a large amount of Phinebella in this story. *Quiet* Oblivious kicks in 3...2...1...**

**Phineas: What's Phinebella?**

**Me: told ya...**

**Phineas: told me what?**

**Me: seriously, get a clue man!**

**Phineas: what IS going on?**

**Isabella: I never realised how oblivious you really are, phin.**

**Me: yeah, tell me about it.**

**Phineas: DON'T TALK ABOUT ME YOU GUYS 'CAUSE I CAN GET ANGRY!**

**Me + Isabella: geeeezzzzz**

**Me: Ok, back to the story**

**Everyone (even camera dudes): DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: I do NOT and will never own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Ferb: you said I could do the disclaimer you **beep** **

**Me: STORY, PAY ATTENTION TO THE STORY!**

"Another day, Ferb, another day," groaned Phineas, "I'm in a bad mood today Ferb, and I don't Know why." Ferb just shrugged carelessly. It might just feel like a natural feeling but they don't know the truth...

_**Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!**_

"Introducing my opposite - inator!" exclaimed Dr Doofenshmirtz, as usual, "This creation will make the opposite as they were before! Roger will be cruel and a bad mayor so I can take over the TRI - STATE AREA!" Suddenly, a random hairy guy appeared from no where. "Have you decided to change to decaf yet?" He grumbled. Heinz looked at him with an evil look drenched on his face. Perry the Platypus had a confused look plastered on his turquoise face.

_**The backyard**_

"Hey Phin, watchya doin'?" wondered Isabella, as on cue through the wooden, backyard gate. A heavy sigh escaped through Phineas' lips.

"Nothing yet," Phineas had a sneaky look on his face by now, "But, we can do a little some'in' some'in later, hey?" Isabella nearly fainted at his suggestion.

"O... k, yeah, alright, heh heh," Isabella floated off into 'Phineasland.' _OMG! Did that just happen? _ Isabella thought. "See you at 5?"

"Yeah, hottie," Phineas replied. Isabella giggled at the statement. She waved slowly as she left through the gate she came in through. Phineas pointed his fingers at her with a 'click' noise **(A/N: Do you know what I mean?)**. "That was unexpeted," Mumbled Ferb to himself.

_**At Isabella's house**_

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna wear? Fireside girls!" Isabella explained to herself as she tore apart her wardrobe with outfits scattered everywhere. Before she done anything else, she picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons. " Hi Gretch, you will never guess what," said Isabella to her phone.

"OMG! What?" Gretchen replied.

" PHINEASASKEDMEOUT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

" Yeah, so I need you help. Come round ASAP!"

"Ok chief, laterz,"

"Laterz."

Isabella hung up, put her phone down and carried on what she was doing before, tearing up her wardrobe. "Just one perfect outfit..." Soon, Gretchen arrived and they were both talking about it. "We've got like 4 hours, Gretch," Isabella clearly pointed out, "What am I gonna do?"

"I see you problem. We need to go shopping," Gretchen stated.

"Ok, let's go!" Isabella joyfully exclaimed.

They both set off to the Googleplex mall and browsed around the shops. "There's this dress," Gretchen said.

"It just, doesn't suit me Gretch," Isabella answered.

"This one?"

"Too formal,"

"What about this one?"

"Too... puffy,"

"This?"

"Nah,"

"This?"

"So no."

It was hopeless. They couldn't find the right dress. Soon, a dress caught Isabella's eye in a shop was a slim dress with straps that crossed over at the back. A ruby red dress with sequins along the spagetti strap dress and the hem line. Also, it had a glossy black belt across the waist.

"Gretchen, I think I've found the perfect dress."

_**Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus!**_

"You can't stop me Perry the Platypus because you are trapped!" Dr Doofenshmirtz mentioned so loud and evily that the gang in the backyard could hear.

_**Backyard**_

"What was that grumbling noise? FERB!" Phineas roared.

"Get over it," He replied, not bothering that was the cause of Phineas' grumpy - ness and not oblivious - ness.

_**Doof and Perry!**_

After Doof made his 'speech,' he pulled hardly at a lever which made the poor little Platypus get trapped in, licuorice? "See, It's the opposite I would trap you in because I HATE licuorice. I just HATE it," Doof admitted. By this point, Perry was wriggling in the trap, trying to get out.

"Now, I will shoot this invention at Roger and he will be cruel and mean! Wa ha ha ha! Is, is it just me or is that laugh just not evil," Dr Doof said loud and clear with a little questioning, "And, begin! Ahhhh! Don't shoot me!" Dr Doofenshmirtz screeched at the top of his voice. "Om, nom. Liquorice!" He said in a ghostly form. Without a word next, he started to chew at the liquorice on Perry. When most of the licuorice was off, Perry legged it to the window and parachuted off. _Agent P! _ A random voice tunefully called out.

_**Backyard**_

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas grumbled, unexpectedly.

**Me: Annnndddd... Chapter 1! Probably the longest chapter I've done forever! I hope you liked it!**

**Phineas: Yeah, me too!**

**Me: Didn't you get shot by Doof's opposite - inator?**

**Phineas: *whisper* Not in the authors notes.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Isabella: Best piece of writing you've done *whisper* You know why.**

**Me: It's alright. It's what I do *That finger click Phineas done in the story***

**Ferb: Review for perryspy678 because she does appreciate every single one of you who has reviewed. Even the people who don't like this story and reviewed negatively. Just do it for her! And for me.**

**Me: Thanks Ferb.**

**Ferb: It's alright.**

**Me: Pay attention for Chapter 2 coming soon... But for now, bye!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: We all fall down

**Chapter 2: We all fall down.**

**Chapter 2 is here! Read away because it is... the second chapter, I guess. Here it goes.**

_**Flynn - Fletcher Household.**_

"This outfit, errrrmmm, No!" Phineas exclaimed, "This one, HATE IT!"

"Do you want help?" Ferb carmly suggested.

"FERB! I CAN FLIPPIN' DO IT BY MYSELF!" Phineas shouted, "Now, It's 3:50 so I've got... hour and 10 minutes!

Finally, Phineas decided that he needed some clothes. So, he went to the Googleplex mall to get some stuff. It was hard because he knew any outfit that he picked, Isabella would find him hot. And I mean Smoking hot. Everything just didn't seem right for him. Even the most formal outfits were a bit... formal. What Phineas didn't know is that Isabella was in the shop next to the shop he was in.

_**The shop next to what Phineas is in**_

"I'm sooooo getting this dress, Gretch," Isabella explained to her BFF (aside from Phineas and Ferb.)

"OMG! That's so cute Izzy! I don't blame ya for getting it," Gretchen replied exitedly, "Lets go and pay for it then, shall we?" Even random guys in the store were amazed at the dress.

"Ok! Phineas is so gonna think this is cute!" Isabella squeeled.

At exactly the same time...

_**The shop Phineas is in.**_

"This is the right one, and I know it," Phineas confirmed to himself. It was a T - shirt with a picture of a suit on the front. The bottoms were black skinny jeans. It really wasn't a suit but because it wasn't, it would get a laugh out of Isabella aswell. Phineas payed for his awesome outfit and left the store at exactly the same time as Isabella.

_**Outside of the shops.**_

"Oh, sorry, ma'am," Phineas said after he crashed into a girl in a pink dress, "Oh, Isabella, it's you."

"Sorry that I crashed into you," Isabella replied, blushing slightly at the contact a few seconds ago.

"So, what are you doing here... with Gretchen?" Phineas asked, tapping his toes on the floor.

_Should I tell the truth? It IS Phineas. The cute, smart Phineas. _Isabella thought. "I needed an outfit for tonight so I got one. It's in this bag," Isabella explained while hitting the bag.

"That's the reason I'm in here too," Phineas said in a high - pitched voice, shocked, "I'm looking foward to seeing you in your outfit, Izzy."

"Me too."

"See you in a bit?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Laterz."

They both headed home to get ready for their 'date.' But something unusual happened to Phineas...

_**Doofenshmirtz taking a walk!**_

"So, I need to get some springs, some wire and a turbo compressor **(A/N: Don't ask.) **is what I need," Dr Doofenshmirtz sang aloud. He needed exactly what he said. Some springs, wire and a turbo compressor. He wasn't really paying attention of anything. Suddenly...

CRASH!

Dr D tumbled down because _unmentionable _**(A/N: It would make the story too short if I said.) **crashed into him.

"Hey, watch where your going kid!" The Dr yelled at the boy. When Doofenshmirtz saw him, he was positive he had seen this kid before.

**Cliffhanger! My first cliffhanger! Sorry about any grammar mistakes that might be in there. Sorry about the long wait for chapter 2 but I think it might of been worth it. Read and review if you like. Bye! For now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Expect the unexpected

**Chapter 3: Expect the unexpected.**

**Me: OMG guys! It has been like, a year since I updated! I know you're probably wanting to KILL me for leaving all my stories unfinished. Sorry, I'm just in the mood right now to write another chapter. This chapter can seem… TOTALLY different from the story but don't blame me! Hopefully it won't but lets see.**

_Previously on dating, faking and liquorice?_

_CRASH!_

_Dr D tumbled down because _unmentionable_ crashed into him._

_"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" The Dr yelled at the boy. When Doofenshmirtz saw him, he was positive he had seen this kid before…_

_**Doofenshmirtz walk that was rudely interrupted!**_

Phineas saw darkness. He was positive he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't figure out who. Suddenly, he felt his body being shaken like someone was shaking him. Slowly, he opened his eyelids to find that a huge, crooked nose was up in his face.

"Um… hi?" Phineas managed to blurt out.

"Oh, HI! Have I met you before?" Some sort of German voice exclaimed. The man shifted place so he was standing up. Phineas brushed his red bangs out of his face and built up strength to stand up too. Luckily, he succeeded **(A/N: Well, nooo. He failed and had to stay there forever :p)**.

"So, who are you?" Phineas asked.

"I asked you first. But since you asked…" the man said, "Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You?"

"Flynn, Phineas Flynn" Phineas replied in a mocking low – pitched tone.

"I feel I've seen you before…" Doofenshmirtz trailed off in thought. He stood there with his finger on his chin, trying to think. "Oh I know!"

Phineas looked nervous.

"You're that smart dude who helped me with my evil... I mean magnificent plan to go into the second dimension! Who's your brother, Herb, Kerb, Cherb…"

"You mean Ferb? Oh I remember that! That was when Isabella k... caught me in a game of tag! I still can't believe it." He smiled nervously to hide the slip – up.

"Oh blimey! Look at the time its 4:30 already. Bye Phineas!" Doof said. _4:30! I have 30 minutes to get ready for Isabella. _Phineas thought to himself. Impatiently, Phineas waved and ran off to his fellow home. By the time he got there, it was already 4:35.

"Don't ask any questions. I'M COMING ISABELLA!" Phineas shouted while he was sprinting upstairs to his bedroom. Ferb just looked up the stairs with a confused look on his face, then carried on to pouring some fresh lemonade into cups.

_**Isabella's house!**_

Isabella had her beautiful ruby red dress on her lap. This would be the dress she would be wearing for her and Phineas' first date, or so she thought… Then, her dog, Pinky, skipped into her room.

"This is it, Pinky! This is the dress I'll be wearing tonight," She explained while pointing to her dress. Aggressively, Pinky grabbed the dress in her mouth and chewed it, scratched it with its claws and to top it all off, she plopped it on the floor in a messy pile.

"no, No, NO! Pinky! I can't believe you done this!" Isabella sobbed, "Now I won't look perfect!" Isabella cried softly in her bed, while Pinky snuggled up to her like almost saying 'sorry.' Her perfect day was ruined.

_**The Flynn – Fletcher household!**_

"How am I supposed to get ready in like, 25 minutes?" Phineas asked himself aloud. He paused. _Uh oh _he thought. He left the suit when he fell over! As quick as Doofenshmirtz finding out that he left his undies in Perry's hat **(A/N: Awkward!)**, Phineas ran to the part where he tripped over, only thinking one word. _Love. _And now another word.

"Gone?" Phineas gasped. A tear cascaded down his cheek and left a shimmering puddle where he was standing. Without hesitating, Phineas ran away.

**A/N: Ooooo…! The guy was PHINEAS and now ISABELLA & PHINEAS' date is ruined! What will happen next?**

**Phineas: Well, me and Is…**

**Me: *Whisper* Don't ruin the cliffhanger!**

**Phineas: Awww…**

**Me: Look out for chapter 4! Coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4: Cuppa Coolness

**A/N: This is gonna be an A/N chapter, HOWEVER! That's not allowed on fanfiction so to make it have a bit of story in it, I will write a chapter;**

_**Doofenshmirtz having a break!**_

Doofenshmirtz drank his cuppa in his 'Evil' mug. It was tasty.

**A/N: Best… Chapter… EVA! Doof is so evil drinking a nice, warm cuppa. Ok, so I'm wondering whether or not I'm gonna just delete my drabbles story, **_**Those moments I can't let go. **_**I've lost all the requests and really, I've just lost the plot for it. Should I? PM me your opinion and also, can you PM me any story inspiration? You don't have to give me characters, scenes ect. But can you just give me what happens? Eg;**

_**(This story)**_

_**Someone can be shot by Doofs –inator and it can go TERRIBLY wrong!**_

**So PLEASE! Help me…**

**Always,**

**Perry x **


	5. Chapter 5: How?

**A/N: OMG HI GUYS! I have done my maths homework and because it's on my laptop, I thought I'd do a little fanfic. Even though I've been doing this story for like, 2 years, this is only the 5****th**** chapter so I'm gonna update more often. I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit… awkward but it's the best I can do!**

**PS: The end is coming soon…**

_Previously on 'Dating, faking and liquorice?'_

_Doofenshmirtz drank his cuppa in his 'Evil' mug. It was tasty._

_**Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!**_

"Norm! This tea hasn't got enough sugar in it! Maybe I should consider making a new robot minion…" a very distressed Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"I thought you like precisely 53/100 of a sugar cube sir. You said you're on a diet sir!" Norm explained.

Doof sighed aggravated.

_**The Garcia – Shapiro household**_

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe…" Isabella weeped with a tear – stained face, "Why would you do such a thing you l..ii..ttl..le… I hate you!"

'_Oh I'm never givin' up til the clock stops tickin',_

_Never gonna quit til my legs stop kickin',_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missing yeah, yeah yeah!'_

She sang to herself. This was her favourite song – it reminded her of Phineas in the most beautiful way.

'_Oh I'm never givin' up til my heart stops beatin',_

_Never gonna quit til my lungs stop breathin',_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missin' yeah, yeah yeah!' _

A familiar voice came from outside. Isabella smiled but also panicked as it was, wait; 6:00? Really, it was that time already?

'_And we don't even know where we're goin',_

_But I'm sitting with you and I'm Glowin', woohoo!'_

They both sang aloud.

"Yo Izzy!" Phineas shouted. Isabella Immediately responded by looking out the window, "I have to tell you something – I kind of lost my outfit bumping into some pharmacist when I was coming back from the mall. I'm just warning you that I look rubbish, and you will probably look beautiful."

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"I know, I'm hideous," Bella **(A/N: Just gonna call her Bella ****)** spat in disgust. _'How can she look so good?' _Phineas thought. She was clad in, unlike her usual style, a blue – sequined top with black skinny jeans. Her tear – stained face was obvious but she still looked as good as ever.

"How can I just turn up in this?" Phineas said, astonished by Bella's beauty. He swiftly picked a ruby red rose from a nearby bush and held it in his hand in front of her.

"Here," he simply added, picking off some idle thorns. Bella just grinned from ear – to – ear. How can this handsome man be so polite too?

"Shall we?"

"…We shall."

So they walked off, with the sunset illuminating both of their detailed features.

_**Behind a tree in the Garcia – Shapiro front garden!**_

'_I knew it would work out,' _thought Perry, taking his hat with one hand. He let out a growl of delight. Everything would work out in the end – he just knew it.

**A/N: Sorry it was short but I'm a bit… you know. That song was 'Glowing' by the Script. Good band, good band. Please review if you like, hate or even if you like the Script! I might start another story after I've finished this one, what do you think? Inspiration is as good as reviews!**

**Always,**

**Perry x**


End file.
